


Scary Movie

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is afraid, M/M, Thiam, but so in love, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Another story inspired by my life. Except this one has a happy ending. :)





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> For Francis. Thank you for being my Mason. ♡

Liam is pretty sure that the smile on his face looks pretty stupid by now. It’s been there for three days. Ever since his phone pinged with a message from _him_. Theo Raeken.

  
   
Liam had been friends with Theo since kindergarten, Jenna and Theo’s mother Anna being close friends as well, so naturally they spend a lot of time together. That changed when they got older and went to different classes as Liam was two years younger than Theo.

They stopped coming to the other's birthday parties, found other friends and moved on.   
A few years ago, Liam was 15, they reconnected after discovering their mutual love for movies. It wasn’t a deep, meaningful friendship like the innocent kids version they had before, but it was good and they had fun together.

  
   
Liam sighs while staring at his phone display, reading the message for the uptenth time. At first it had been easy, but over the course of the last month he discovered a deeper feeling for Theo, one that went over the loose friendship they had now.   
So when Theo had texted him, asking if he would be up for another movie, he didn’t hesitate a second. Even if it was a horror movie and Liam hates horror movies. The slaughter and blood and violence isn’t that bad, what got to him is the psychological fears. That and the jump scares.   
But the chance of an evening with Theo lets him forget all his doubts.   
   
By the time that Friday rolled around, Liam was a nervous wreck. He texted Mason for the whole day, asking questions about outfits and just general screaming. Mason is very patient and stoically tries to calm his best friend down, but that doesn't stop Liam from being ready half an hour before Theo is supposed to pick him up.   
   
When the door bell rings Liam nearly falls down the stairs as he bounds down to open the front door.   
And there Theo stands, his hair looking impossibly soft under the glowing outdoor lights in front of the Geyer's house.   
“Hey Liam. I know I am early but I was ready so I thought I would come over.”   
Liam beams at him and leans in for a quick hug.    
“Hey, I am ready too so if you want we can go!”   
They leave the house and Liam feels very giddy all of a sudden, a feeling that only intensifies when Theo opens the car door for him, accompanied by another sweet smile.   
   
The drive to the cinema is filled with chatter about Liam’s new job at the museum, Theo’s new car and the new gym that opened up in Beacon Hills. It’s already dark outside and Liam finds himself not wanting to get out of the warm and cosy car. He would have been perfectly happy to just talk the night away with Theo, sitting on this parking lot, but Theo seems to be excited about the movie and so they are making their way into the brightly lightened building.   
   
“I got this”, Theo mumbles as Liam starts to pull his wallet our of his back pocket. Another spike of happiness rushes through Liam and he beams at Theo while the cashier smiles and offers them two seats in the back row.   
Liam takes another handful of popcorn and just when he retreats again, Theo seems to have a similar idea and their hands brush together. They both look up to meet each others eye.   
“Liam, I...” Theo starts but in that moment the music starts and the curtains open up. The movie begins. _Damn it, what did he want to say?_   
   
Half an hour later all sweet gestures and thoughts of popcorn are forgotten.    
Liam sits in his place like he’s got a stick as spine, regretting all the life choices that brought him to sitting in this seat, scared out of his mind just because _Theo_ wanted to see this movie.

_Stupid Theo, well no, more like stupid me_ , he thinks, barely suppressing a scream as the next faceless demon drops from the ceiling.   
Something is touching his arm and Liam nearly jumps out of his seat. “Hey, are you okay?” Theo whispers.    
“Hm-hm.”

  
Theo now turns his head fully, no wonder after Liam’s unconvincing answer. “Oh, you are scared. Shit, I am so sorry!”   
By now several people throw them annoyed looks and so Liam just whispers back “Everything okay, don’t worry.”   
Two scenes later, at this point the whole movie is one single terrifying jump scare, Liam jerks so hard, his arm bumps against Theo's.

At the next scene he grips after Theo’s biceps.

At the one after that his hand is curled tightly around the other boy’s muscular arm.

  
Theo shoots him a few worried glances but all in all he seems pretty captivated by the movie while Liam does his best to silence any whimpers and just sinks deeper and deeper into his seat, holding onto Theo’s arm as if it’s his lifeline.   
   
After two full hours there is finally no more demons left to kill and the soft virtual sunlight fills the cinema as the end credits start to roll. Liam sits up again, letting go of Theo’s arm slightly embarrassed as he noticed that he basically climbed into his friends lap.   
“Sorry...” he mumbles as they stretch as preparation for getting up, “but I told you I would get scared!”   
“Its alright.” Is it the light or does Theo really blush a little?

  
   
They leave the building behind the other late night movie-goers and Liam shivers at the sudden breeze and the almost empty, shadowy parking lot.    
“Come on, Li, let’s get back to the car”, Theo wraps one of his arms around Liam’s shoulders as they walk towards the truck, having the blonde boy instinctively cuddle closer into Theo’s side.   
Reaching their destinated vehicle, Theo let’s go just to open the car door for Liam again.   
_And they say chivalry is dead..._  


  
The drive back is more quiet than their first drive but its a comfortable silence and when Theo parks in front of the Geyer’s house Liam is not ready for this evening to be over.   
He takes all his courage and says: “You know that you can’t just leave me alone after a movie like that, right? My parents aren’t home and there is no way I can sleep now.”   
Theo chuckles. “I mean, I could come in for a bit...”   
   
And so they end up in the brightly lightened living room, a generic Netflix rom-com playing on the TV. Liam puts his feet up, trying to shift closer without being too obvious, and soon he leans against Theo’s side again.   
The next two hours go by too fast as they almost completely ignore the movie and talk some more. It’s nearly 2am as the movie ends in a cliche romantic happy ending for the main couple and their sidekicks.  

  
Theo stretches, yawning. “Its pretty late, isn’t it? I don't know about you but I am kind of tired.”   
Disappointment floods through Liam’s body as he nods “Yeah, I guess we better get into bed...”   
They stand up and Liam follows Theo to the front door.   
“I had a really, really nice evening, Li. Thank you for accompanying me.”   
“I had fun too. Well, at least most of the time.”   
Theo chuckles, he hovers for a moment, as if waiting for something.

  
_Please, just kiss me. What are you waiting for?_ Liam screams at him inside his head, but then Theo hugs him real tight and opens the door.   
“Have a good night, Liam.”

  
“You too!” And then he is gone, Liam listens to steps growing farer and farer away, before he finally moves to close the door.   
_Coward! Why didn’t you kiss him?_

  
   
He walks back into the living area, slowly starting to tidy up before his parents make him do it anyway the next morning. Mechanically folding the blanket and fluffing up the cushions, he is still busy telling himself off for being not brave enough to go after what he wants, when there is a knock on the door.

  
Immediately Liam’s mind jumps back to a scene from the dreaded movie and he freezes, eyes searching for a suited weapon. Settling on the fireplace poker.

  
It knocks again.

  
Liam tiptoes towards the entrance, the poker up over his head. He pears through the spy and –    
“Theo!” he rips open the door, “you scared me! What-“ he never gets to end that sentence as Theo charges forward with a determined look on his face, his hands to both sides of Liam’s head, smashing their lips together in a searing kiss. After his initial shock, Liam melts into the touch. _Finally_.

  
“Sorry, but I wanted to do that all night”, Theo pants when they both come up for air again.   
Liam laughs, equally breathless, as he leans his head on Theo’s shoulder “so, you‘re staying?”   
   
Ten minutes later they lie in Liam’s bed, Theo’s curled protectively around Liam.   
“Theo?”    
“Hm?”   
“Next time we watch an action movie again!” 


End file.
